Blue Moon
by Zukaddy
Summary: Mackenzie is one of the best gymnasts in New York. But when her mom moves to La Push, WA, she gives up Gymnastics and befriends a boy named Jake. What happens when things start to get hard to handle? Can Kenz handle the heat? Or the cold?
1. Flip

Chapter 1: Flip

I pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail. Class started in 5 minutes and Kalia hated when our hair was down. This was my last class here at New York's prestigious Kenmore Gymnast Academy. I didn't want to disappoint.

Tomorrow I would be living in La Push, Washington. It was an Indian reserve, and mom wanted to get back to her past. She was half Quileute and wanted to see the lifestyle her mother had grown up in.

Kalia walking in, "Girls, stretches. Now. Mackenzie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," I replied. It was probably about my leaving or something.

We walked over to the mirrors, far away from the other girls. "Listen," she said, "I know your family is moving, and all the details are done, but we need you here, Kenz. You're the best of the bunch!"

I blushed. Kalia sure knew how to make you feel special. "I can't Kalia. I'll be enrolling in a Seattle gymnast club when I get there. Plus, how could I stay here, huh? My mom would flip."

"You could stay with me."

"Sorry, K, but I'm going with my family tonight. I'm actually pretty excited. And we'll be back in a year or so."

"A lot can happen in a year," she prophesized eerily.

"Um… yeah. Well if that was all, I'm gonna go stretch," I said, turning toward the other girls.

"Whatever. Just remember Mackenzie, if you ever change your mind, we'd be happy to have you back," she said dismissively.

I joined the other girls and stretched out my legs and arms. I didn't want to pull a muscle on my last day. This was my last goodbye; I didn't want it to hurt, literally.

"Age 10 to 13, mat. 14 to16, spring floor. 17 to 19, bars. Go," Kalia called. We all ran to our designated places. I was at the spring floor, my favorite. Kalia turned up the radio, Soulja Boy was playing, we all cheered, then got back to business.

When it was my turn, I thought for a moment, round off backhand spring, or round off back tuck?

"Lea," I said, turning to the girl behind me, my best friend, Eleanor. "Should I do the round off backhand spring or the round off back tuck?"

"Tuck," She said. "It's way more impressive. You wanna go out with a bang, right?"

I smiled. "Right."

I started running, placed down my hands and executed a perfect round off back tuck. I heard applause from the girls behind me. The girls at the bars glared, they were obviously jealous. _Jealous of what?_ I thought._ I'm no better than they are._

As I was walking back to the line, my mom walked in and waved at me. I turned, pretending not to see her. I wanted a few more seconds here before she took me home.

"Mackenzie," she called. Her high-pitched voice cutting through the rest of the noise.

Everyone turned to stare at me. "Hey, mom."

"Come on, honey. We've gotta go."

"One, sec. Let me say goodbye."

"All right, one second," she warned and walked back to the car, with dad and my brother, Austin, waiting.

I said a personal goodbye to every girl in my line. They were my closest friends. Then I said I quick goodbye to the younger girls, and an even quicker goodbye to the older ones.

Grabbing my stuff, I walked toward the door. About halfway there, I stopped, turned, and yelled, "Thank you, New York!" Hey, might as well go out with a bang as my friend once said.

_Sneak peak: _

_It was dark as I was walking home from Jake's. Suddenly I felt a cold hand grab my neck. I felt a sharp pain, then blackness._

**Do you like it? Tell me. Review please. I will take suggestions and everything. **


	2. Cartwheel

Chapter 2: Cartwheel

The plane landed at 3 o'clock, Washington time. I was exhausted from the flight. Since there were four of us in my family, I was the one who got stuck sitting away from them. My brother couldn't be alone for too long, and needed both parents watching him; he had Down syndrome. I don't want to go into the details, but it's not easy having him for a brother. I love him, though.

Back to the plane trip, since I was sitting away from my family, I ended up sitting next to a man with inhumanly white skin, and freezing cold hands. I felt them when he accidentally put his arm on my armrest. I can still feel them. It was creepy.

On my other side, yeah, I was sitting in the middle seat, was a fat lady who kept needing to go to the bathroom or visit her kids. I'm shuddering thinking about it.

But finally, the 6-hour trip ended and we landed in Seattle, Washington. I was only two hours away from my new home. Yay.

The rest of the trip was easy, we checked our bags, and took a cab down to La Push. It cost about $100 for the fare, but we didn't have a car. Dad was buying a used one as soon as we got to the reserve.

The cab ride was easy, I actually fell asleep for a little while, and so did Austin. Mom had to stay awake though, because she knew how to get where we were going.

…

I opened the door to grey skies and humidity. Oh boy. I loved the sun. It was gonna be pretty hard getting used to this.

I looked around; there were a few older people, and some teenagers running around. The teens looked about my age, maybe a little older, but damn, they were tall!

But whatever, I stopped checking out the guys and started helping my mom unload the bags and move them into our home. It was a small rustic sort of building.

I pulled my bags through the door and looked around. This was the living room. Next to the door were the stairs. I pulled my bags up the stairs and found a room. My parents definitely got the biggest one, and Austin got the one closest to them, so I took the room in the back of the house. It looked out on the beach.

_I think I have the best room_, I thought. _They may get bigger rooms, but I have the best view. _I smiled to myself.

"Mackenzie!" my dad called.

"Yeah?" I shouted back.

"Come help me with Austin's stuff!"

"One sec!" I glanced back at the beach for a second, and then jumped down the stairs, taking them 3 at a time.

I grabbed both of Austin's bags just as the soccer ball the boys have been playing with hit me in the head. "Ow!" I yelled.

"Oops! Sorry!" one of the tallest boys called. He ran over to get the ball. "Hey, I'm Jake. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm Mackenzie by the way. Call me Kenz."

"Ok, well hello Kenz. Welcome to La Push, Washington. Home of the Quileute tribe."

I smiled. "Thank you. Here's you ball back." I handed him the soccer ball.

"Thanks. Hey? You wanna play?" he invited, pointing to the other guys.

I glanced back at the house; dad was struggling. "Um, not now, I have to finish unpacking…"

"Oh! Sorry! I guess I was too stupid to realize that. You want any help?" He was very polite… I wondered if everyone here was this nice. No one in New York would have even given me the time of day.

"No, you get back to your game. I'm fine. But thanks for offering!"

"Oh, ok. I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Where could I go in a town this small?" I joked.

He smiled and said, "Guess you're right. Well, see you Monday at school!"

Ugh, school. "Yeah, sure."

He grinned again and ran back to his friends.

I grabbed Austin's bags and went to help my dad.

**Do you like it? The sneak peak I gave last chapter will probably happen in the 4****th**** chapter. **

**Review!**


	3. Backbend

Chapter 3: Backbend

I opened my eyes to grey light. _Where am I?_ Oh, I realized. I was in La Push. And it was Monday, that meant school.

Groaning, I stretched and got up. Staring out the window, I pulled a tight gymnastics shirt and some jeans out of my bags; I still hadn't fully unpacked. I got dressed, brushed my teeth and washed my face, and tried to comb my hair. Giving up after a few minutes I pulled it up into a messy ponytail: my signature look.

I glanced at the clock 7:00. I was going to be late on my first day! I ran down the stairs, grabbed a cereal bar and my backpack and dashed out the door.

Oomph! I had run into something. Looking up, I saw it was Jake. "Hey, uh, sorry." I blushed.

"No prob. You going to school?"

"Yeah, it's that was right?" I pointed north.

He laughed. "Good thing I came along, huh? The school is this way," he took my arm and pulled me toward a medium sized building.

"Oh," I said, feeling very stupid.

Suddenly I noticed his hand was extremely hot, like he had a fever or something. "Hey?" I said. "Are you sick?"

"No." he said, feigning puzzlement, but he dropped my arm like I was burning up, not him.

"Oh," I said, feeling even more stupid. Today was starting out to be a very bad day.

We walked through the doors of the school and he directed me to the main office. Then he disappeared, telling me he'd meet me later in front of the school.

I went into the office and introduced myself. The secretary gave me my schedule and a map of the school, but the school was so small I doubted I would need it.

The bell rang. Glancing at my schedule, I saw my first period was Spanish. Room 29. The map said that was straight ahead, so ahead I went. I didn't have a locker yet, and I didn't see any on the walls, maybe kids carried backpacks from class to class here.

Kids rushed past me, not wanting to be late for their first period. A few of the guys I had seen playing with Jake the other day waved at me, I waved back.

Suddenly something was flying at my face; a book it looked like. I didn't think, just bent back into a backbend, hands on the floor. A bunch of kids stopped to stare at me and my weird position. _Way to not draw attention to yourself, Kenz._ A kid ran up, apologizing profusely. I said it was ok; I wasn't hurt, and kept walking. But the damage was done, by lunchtime every kid in school would know about the new girl who could bend herself into weird positions. _Oh boy. I can't wait for lunch. _I thought, sarcastically.

… Lunch…

Walking into the lunchroom had to be the hardest part of my day. First through fourth period had been very easy: Spanish, English, Math, and Science. I knew a lot of the material they were teaching, and, hopefully, I was good at it.

Anyways, I walked into the cafeteria. After standing there for a few minutes like an idiot, I spotted Jake and almost ran over to him.

"Hey, Jake. Mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked, gesturing to his table.

"Uh, sure, Kenz. Guys, this is Kenz. Kenz, this is Leah, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, and Jared," he introduced me to everyone at the table.

"Hey."

"You're new?" one of the boys, Quil I think, asked.

"Yeah, from Manhattan."

"Ooh. Fancy," the boy said.

"I guess. If you call living in a small apartment fancy," I told him.

"If you were living in a small apartment why didn't you move? You were obviously able to move here," Jake asked.

"We needed to stay there in order to get me to my Gymnastics studio, I was on scholarship, and for my dad to get to work," I explained. "Hey, what's for lunch?"

Jake sighed; probably glad I had changed the topic to something less depressing. "Fish sticks and fries. It's actually pretty good."

"Ew! Jake! You only think that cuz you will eat anything put in front of you! Kenz, don't try it. They're horrible," Leah warned me.

Glancing at Jake, I laughed. "I'll eat just about anything, too. Need to keep up my energy for gymnastics."

"Hey, were you the girl who did that weird thing in the hallway today?" another boy, this time Brady, I believe, asked.

"What weird thing?" Jake asked.

"Yeah that was I. I did a backbend cuz there was a book or something flying at me. I didn't have time to think, so I just bent backwards."

"It was pretty cool," Brady said. "Definitely a good way to make an entrance."

Ugh, apparently I was very good at making entrances and exits, but not good at living up to them. But I didn't want them to know that, so I just smiled and went up to the lunch line Jake following me.

The line wasn't very long; of course there aren't many kids here at La Push High School. So we weren't waiting long. But while we were waiting, Jake asked me how I liked it here so far. I said it was good, but I wished I hadn't made quite a scene in the hallway.

He laughed. "That's what happens when you do gymnastics in the hallway, girl. Life is a little different here at the reserve."

I glared at him. "It's not like I did stuff like that in New York!"

"Whatever. You're not in New York right now. Maybe you should give up the flipping and jumping and start standing and walking."

I turned away, offended.

"Aw, sorry, Kenz. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant you should calm down a little. Hey, you wanna come over tonight. We can do homework or something."

I didn't move, except to take a step forward.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" He stepped in front of me and gave me a puppy dog pout, looking like an actually dog. A dog I wanted to pet and hug.

"Fine, you're forgiven you dog boy."

He stopped at that. "What did you call me?"

"Dog boy. Cuz you were doing a puppy dog pout."

"Oh. Anyway, how about you come over at about 4. That will give you some time to do whatever."

"Sure, but where do you live?"

"Oh, sorry. I'll pick you up. I have a car and I don't want you to walk or anything. The reserve isn't the safest place when it's getting dark."

"I can take care of myself," I told him.

"I know you can, but I'm still picking you up. Four o'clock."

"'K. See you then I guess." I paid for my things and went to sit back down. I talked to the rest of the guys for the period; I would be talking to Jake a lot tonight.

… After school…

I walked home, now that I knew my way, after saying goodbye to everyone and telling Jake I'd see him later. I caught the glances Quil and Embry shot Jake after I said I'd see him. They thought it was a "more than friends" thing. Yeah right. Jake and I were soooo just friends. Although, he was kinda cute…

Opening the door, I called, "Mom I'm home. I'll be up in my room if you want me. Also, I'm going over to a friends house at four."

"Ok, honey."

I flopped on my bed and opened a book, Dairy Queen, and turned up my MP3 player, playing Konstantine by Something Corporate.

Four o'clock rolled around, and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I called.

Opening the door again, I saw Jake standing there, "Hey, let me grab a jacket." I grabbed my grey one that said Kenmore Academy in big letters and hopped in his car.

"So, you wanna go to my house first?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're doing homework, right?"

"Well, I thought we could do something more fun first."

"Nah, I don't wanna get in trouble on my second day," I smiled at him.

He stared at me for a second, then leaned over and kissed me. For a second I didn't react. Then I started kissing him back, he was so hot! Temperature wise, of course. But he was pretty hot in the looks department too…

Jake broke away, gasping. But he looked happy. "Well… how about we get going, huh?"

I smiled. "Right, homework." But I didn't think that was the only thing we would be doing this afternoon. If the way he kissed me had meant anything, then he probably thought so too…

**Do you like it? This chapter was really long, 5 pages. But I wanted to get a lot in this chapter before I get to the "sneak peak" part. **

**Review!**


	4. Back Handspring

**I never put in a disclaimer so here it is: I only own Mackenzie and this idea, not Twilight… but I wish I did…**

Chapter 3.5: Handspring

Jake's POV

I was playing soccer with a bunch of my friends when the cab pulled up. No one ever drove a car here, let alone a cab. Who were these people? I saw an older lady and what looked like her son through the window. On the other side was a girl, but I couldn't see her face, she was facing the other way.

_Whatever, just some rich people probably._ Imagine my surprise when the car pulled up at the Jayne's old house, they moved last week and we all wondered who would be moving in.

I turned back to the game, I didn't give a crap about some rich people looking for their past…

I kicked it back to Quil and the game was on…

-Phwop! - Embry kicked it too hard and it hit the new girl on her head. I ran over to get the ball and apologize.

"Hey, I'm Jake. Are you new here?" I said.

She said yeah, her name was Mackenzie and to call her Kenz. But I barely heard her. All through my body I felt shivers and tingles. _What's going on? What is this? Am I imprinting?_ But I couldn't imprint twice; I loved Bella. So I thought, but I had never felt this with her.

We talked for a minute, and I went back to my game, but I couldn't concentrate. The feeling was still there, not as obvious, but there.

That evening I went over to Sam Uley's house. I needed to ask him some werewolf things…

"Sam," I asked.

"Hm?" He didn't look up from his crossword.

"What's imprinting feel like?"

"It's usually different for each person. Mine was a feeling of breathlessness, but some people feel tingles or hear a Hallelujah chorus. Why?" he told me.

"Um… I think I had my, imprinting…"

"With who, Jake. Tell me everything. This is a big deal in a young werewolf's life."

"This new girl. Her name is Kenz, short for Mackenzie."

"What's she looking like?" He had given me his full attention now.

"She has the biggest brown eyes. Huge. Long, curly and wild brownish blonde hair, and dark, reddish skin. Like mine. And when she talks to you, her eyes light up, and she is so graceful. Not like Bella. But she reminds me of Bella in other ways. Like her attitude and the feeling she gives off… she's wonderful." I finished.

"Yep, you've imprinted. Either that or you have a major crush. But I'd bet on the former, you gave me way too much info when I asked what she looked like."

"Oh." I was confused. "But I thought I loved Bella."

"You may love her, but she's not your imprint. Did anything 'magical' ever happen when you looked at Bella?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, "Not that I can recall…"

"Then all you and Bella had was a little teenage love. It's not serious."

This made me unhappy. I had wasted so much time on that leech lover. It had turned out to mean nothing. "Thanks Sam. You helped me a lot."

"Happy to be of help," he turned back to his crossword. "What's a five letter show with the main character's name of Chuck Bartowski?"

"Um… Chuck?"

"Thanks, later kid."

"See ya Sam." I was sleeping over at Quil's house, so I drove there.

… The next day…

Today was school. Quil and I woke up around 6:45, groggy as could be. We got ready and left his house about 7:00. He lived in town, a few houses away from Mackenzie.

As we were passing by her house I felt something bump into me. "Oomph," it said. I looked down and there was Kenz, looking comfy, like Bella always looked. I felt the tingles start in my toes.

I helped her to school; she was pretty much clueless, by the way. And showed her the main office. Then I went to homeroom. But all I could think about was she. This might turn out to be a problem.

… Lunch…

I was talking to my friends when Kenz came up and asked if she could sit with us. She caught me off guard and I stuttered a bit. We talked a while, then she went up to buy lunch and I followed her.

She told me a little about what had happened in the hallway today. "That's what happens when you do gymnastics in the hallway, girl. Life is a little different here at the reserve." I said.

She glared at me. "It's not like I did stuff like that in New York!"

"Whatever. You're not in New York right now. Maybe you should give up the flipping and jumping and start standing and walking."

She turned away, looking a bit offended.

"Aw, sorry, Kenz. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant you should calm down a little. Hey, you wanna come over tonight. We can do homework or something." I offered.

She didn't respond at first, but I did my sad look and she finally gave up; saying something about a dog. That scared me for a second, how did she know? But it turned out all she was talking about was my face.

… That afternoon…

I drove up at four o'clock sharp and honked the horn. I heard some shouting in the house, probably telling her mom she was leaving, and then the door opened. She got in the car.

"Hey, you wanna go to my house first?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're doing homework, right?" she asked, looking a little puzzled.

"Well, I thought we could do something more fun first."

"Nah, I don't wanna get in trouble on my second day," she smiled at me, it sent butterflies through my stomach.

I stared at her for a second, then leaned over and touched my lips to hers. She didn't respond for a second, and I froze, hoping I hadn't overstepped my boundaries. Then she started kissing me back.

I finally had to break away, I couldn't breathe. I pulled out of her drive way and started driving. We talked a bit about the reserve and how she was adjusting and about our lives before we knew one another. She mentioned how she already knew everything they were teaching in school. That reminded me: homework. That's why she was here. I hoped that wasn't all we were doing though…

**Huh? What you think? Ok, don't shoot me. This isn't REALLY chapter 4. This is chapter 3.5. So I'm not breaking any promises or anything… anyways, review!**


	5. Forward Roll

**Disclaimer: nope. Still not mine. -cue sad face- **

Chapter 4 (this time it's for real!): Forward Roll

We drove up to his house: the windows were dark. "My dad's not home, he's off on a fishing trip with Chief Swan."

"Oh," I said. _That's convenient. _

We went inside and he showed me some of the house. Then we went up to his room. I wasn't sure we were gonna get a lot of homework done today.

We opened our books. "Do you get this?" I said, pointing to a diagram in our Geometry book. I was trying to lighten the mood, so sue me!

"Um… no." Jake looked uncomfortable here with me.

"What's up? You kiss me and think it's ok to day nothing and do nothing!" I was angry; he had no right to do this. **He** kissed me. Not the other way around.

"Well, no. But it's… complicated…"

"As complicated as a round off backhand spring with a back tuck landing in a split?" (**I don't know if this is even possible, I just looked up a bunch of gymnastic moves and this sounded pretty complicated.)**

"Um… more complicated than that, whatever that is, actually."

"So, I can handle it. My mind is open to all possibilities."

"Ok. I'll tell you." Silence.

"So…" I prompted.

"Gimme a sec." I did. "I'm. A. Werewolf."

I sat there for a second, stunned. "Is this a joke? What is this? A dare, kiss the new girl and tell her the craziest thing ever? Yeah. Real funny, Jake." I stormed out of the room, angry as hell.

"Wait! Kenz! It's true!" By the time he was saying this, I was opening the door.

"Yeah? Well tell it to someone who cares." I slammed the door shut. I was on the other side. Thank god I had managed to grab my bag and jacket. It would have been too embarrassing going back in there.

Wiping tears from my eyes I thought, _he seriously expected me to believe that! Werewolf! Wow, and I thought West coast kids were nice. How could I ever have fallen for him!_

I set off in the direction I thought my house was in. My sneakers crunching on the gravel.

I looked up at the sky. It was dark. I should call my dad or something. But as I was searching for my phone I realized I had left it at the house, charging. _Damn it! Is everything against me today!_

It was getting cold; I could feel the wind through my light jacket. I shivered.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand grab my neck. I felt a sharp pain, then blackness.

Jake's POV

After she stormed out of my house I fell for a second. Just sat there. She wasn't ready to know, but I loved her. Now it was too late. Like Bella, I had just let her walk away.

I don't know how long I sat on that floor, maybe a minute, maybe an hour. But I needed to make sure she was ok. I slammed my door on the way out.

Throwing off my shirt and shoes, I quickly changed into my wolf form and followed her scent. Suddenly I smelled a sour, icky sweet smell: vampire. _There's a treaty leeches. You can't be here! You are so dead, or deader._

I ran toward the source of the scent and stopped dead. There was a vampire all right, but it wasn't a Cullen, at least not a Cullen I knew about.

I saw the bloodsucker bite her neck, and Kenz fall to the ground. The vampire turned around, saw me, and ran.

I phased back and ran over to where Kenz was laying. She was screaming, but unconscious. He had bit her, and she was going to be one of them.

_Why me?_ I thought, before picking her up and carrying her home.

**You like? I do. Ok, now I want you to do one thing for me: review. Lots and lots of it. I have black belt testing tonight, so I must go. Tootles chickadees!**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Split

Chapter 5: Split

Kenz POV:

I saw nothing, I smelled nothing, I tasted nothing, I heard nothing. But, oh, I sure felt something.

Fire.

Through my veins it coursed. In my hands, my legs, my brain. My chest hurt the most, it burned, froze, burned again. Never ending.

What did I do to deserve this hell? I had been a pretty good girl. I never murdered anyone or committed a horrible sin. Was this my punishment for giving up gymnastics? Was Kalia or Lea doing this to me? Hah. That's a funny thought.

Jake's POV:

I watched her change, never leaving her side. She thrashed and tossed herself over the bed she was staying on. 3 days, that's how long it would take.

It had only been one day, but already she was almost white and smelled sweeter than before. But she was still hot to the touch. It was the fire in her veins Billy had said, the venom doing its job.

_Sucky job_, I thought.

Carlisle's POV:

Billy had called me at 3 o'clock in the morning. He had just returned from his fishing trip and after hearing Jake's story, called me. 'Only a vampire can help a vampire.' He had said. But there was nothing I could do.

I gave her a small dose of morphine, trying to dull the pain. I couldn't tell if it worked though.

Billy asked me to stay until she had changed. He explained Jake's problem and asked for my help. I could do nothing but say yes.

_That is why I'm here, _I thought,_ she is Jake's, our family cannot take another of his loves._

Kenz POV:

Would the fire ever stop! I gave in after a while, letting it wash over me. Not fighting the pain, there was no point. _I never thought hell would hurt so much…_

I felt a small amount of relief seep through my body. _Aah. Sweet relief…_

I sunk into the depths of the pain; I wouldn't be resurfacing anytime soon.

**Bum. Bum. Bum… what will happen next???? Only I know so ha:p review and I might tell you soon!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! 3 U ALL**

**Me**

**P.S. sorry this is so short. But I don't have an excuse. I just can't have it all in one chapter, it wouldn't make sense…**


	7. Back Walkover

Chapter 6: Back Walkover

3 days later:

Kenz POV

The pain abated. Sinking away slowly, like a dream almost. I opened my eyes for the first time in who knows how long. Since that cold hand had touched me, I guessed.

The cold hand. Why was it so familiar? Where did I know it from?

I opened my eyes to grey light streaming through a window. I was in an unfamiliar place. Turning my head I could see Jake, asleep, in a chair.

I sat up and looked down at myself. I was white.

"Aaee! What the hell?" Jake woke with a jolt.

"Huh? Wha? Oh! Kenz, you're awake."

"Why am I white? Where am I? What happened?" Suddenly a burning feeling attacked my throat, not unlike the fire that had traveled through my veins. It was a burning, itching thirst. "So. Thirsty."

"Carlisle! She's awake!" Jake yelled.

"Who's Carlisle?"

"He's a doctor, sort of. He can explain your, situation."

A tall, blonde, male model walked in the door. "Hello. I'm Doctor Cullen. How are you feeling?"

"Whoa. You are hot," was all I could get out.

He coughed, seeming uncomfortable. "Well, um, thank you. But, if I may, I would like to explain what has happened to you."

"Yeah, right," I could just imagine how red my face was, but no telltale heating engulfed my body. Whatever. Maybe I wasn't so embarrassed.

"You're a vampire," he told me.

I just stared. "What is everyone's problem? First Jake's a werewolf, now I'm a vampire. Let me guess, you're a faerie. And my mom is a witch."

"Well, not exactly. Your mom isn't a witch. And I'm magical, but not a faerie. I'm a vampire too."

I was fuming by now. "You all think this is some big joke? Make fun of the New Yorker who can't take care of herself? Yeah, really mature guys. I'm so not falling for it," I sent an extra mean glare to Jake. He shied away from me.

"Listen, Kenz. We aren't kidding. Look in the mirror if you don't believe us. And go into the woods if you want blood. Cuz that's what you're thirsty for," Jake finally spoke again.

"No. I'm not falling for it. You guys are such…" my voice trailed off as I smelled something delicious. It cut through the nasty smell that seemed to be coming from Jake, he must have just exercised and forgotten to shower or something. "What's cooking?"

"Um… nothing," Carlisle said. But Jake's face lit up in understanding, of what, I'm not sure.

"Billy, no! Leave now!"

"Billy, your dad? What's he making?" I asked, but I could barely control myself. The urge to run and eat whatever it was was so great!

"Nothing. You're smelling his blood," Carlisle told me.

Blood! At the word I ran out of room, down the stairs. _Blood! Blood! Billy!_

Oof! I hit something hard, hard as a rock. It was Carlisle. "No," was all he said before he threw me over his shoulder and carried me out the door, moving faster than I thought possible. "Jake, I'll bring her back soon. But for now, keep Billy away from her," he called back.

I pounded and hit him. Trying to break free. "Let me go!!!"

He didn't say anything, just kept running. Running until we broke through the woods to a huge, beautiful house. "Come meet my family," he said. But he didn't set me down.

"I'd rather die."

"You're already dead," he said.

I crossed my arms and didn't say anything back. I'd meet his freaking family, but by no way would I be happy about it.

_Grrr…._

**There it is. The next chapter. Do you like it? Hate it? Tell me!!!! Ok, well now I'm going to bed.**

**Hope you all like it, by the way, this chapter is dedicated to my BFF who would not let me drive drunk on purpose, only if she was drunker… you know who you are. Luv ya!**

**P.S. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Yurchenko

**Hey guys, Wassup? Anyways, before I begin, I want to tell you all a story. About my arms, and how they got all scratched up. So, today, we were working with Chicken Wire in 3D design, for all of those who don't know what that is, it's this sheet of wire that's all twisted together. Any who, we had some extra wire, like 6 inches thick, and long enough to fit around my waist, so I made a belt. Yeah, a belt of chicken wires. So then, for the entire period, I walked around with it around my waist. But, I kept forgetting it was there, so I kept scratching the sides of my arms on it: the side that doesn't get tan. So now I have red marks up and down my arms and on the inside of them too. I look like an emo! But I don't cut myself. I made that clear in Emmett Goes Emo.**

**Ok, I'm done, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 7: Yurchenko **(I looked that one up)**

Kenz POV

He dropped me off his shoulder once we were in the house. I fell to the floor, my ass hitting the ground. _Oof_ I wasn't going to let any of them talk me out of my teenage grumpiness.

"Kenz, this is my family: Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice," he pointed to 6 beautiful, paper white figures standing there. "And this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend." He pointed to the only none paper white person there.

I crossed my arms and glared even more. "Does this have any meaning at all? Or were you just trying to get me to accept my 'vampire-ness' cuz it's not working."

"It does have a meaning," the older looking woman, Esme I think, said. "Look at this."

I was handed a small piece of newspaper. "What the hell is this?"

"Just read it," Bella said.

I read it, it said:

GIRL FOUND DEAD OF BURNS

"Why did you give me this?"

"Read the rest of it," Bella said. I did:

MONDAY, AT 6:30 PM, A GIRL, MACKENZIE WILSON WAS FOUND DEAD IN THE WOODS AROUND LA PUSH INDIAN RESERVE. SHE SUFFERED SEVER BURNS TO HER FACE, ARMS, AND CHEST AREA. OFFICALS HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO FIND THE CAUSE OF HER DEATH. THEY THINK SHE WAS KIDNAPPED AND TORTURED WHILE WALKING HOME FROM FRIEND, JACOB BLACK'S HOME IN LA PUSH. HE HIS UNDER QUESTIONING FOR INVOLVMENT. HER PARENTS ENCOURAGE ANYONE WHO KNOWS ANYTHING TO PLEASE STEP FORWARD. THEY ARE DESPERATE FOR ANSWERS.

IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION PLEASE CALL YOUR LOCAL POLICE STATION.

I stopped reading. My heart was beating so loudly, so I thought. "But, I'm not dead. Why did you do this? How did you do this?"

"We had to. It's not like you can go back to your family. You are, completely, and utterly, not human. You would want to kill them if you even within a mile of them. It's not safe, for them or you," Carlisle answered.

"Well, you sure are doing a great job of convincing me on this prank. It's very well thought out."

"KENZ! THIS IS NOT A PRANK! WHY CAN YOU NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY," Carlisle yelled.

I pulled back shocked, but I quickly recovered. "BECAUSE! IT IS A JOKE. VAMPIRES, WEREWOLVES! THOSE THINGS DON'T EXIST!"

"They do, Mackenzie, you're one of them. We're one of them. Jake's one of them. There is no way out. I'm sorry," one of the boys, Jasper I think, said.

I sank to the floor. "This has gone way too far to be a joke. I guess I have to believe it." At that, I burst into tears. But they didn't come. I was dry sobbing.

**There. It. Is. I'll try to get at least 3 chapters up this weekend, one a day. Since I'll be leaving for Florida on Monday and won't be able to update till Friday. So yeah. I hope you like this one. It was one of my favorites to write.**

**Now I have carpel tunnel from typing. Yeah, I know, this wasn't a long chapter, but it took FOREVER to write…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	9. No hands

**Hey y'all. Sorry I didn't put up a chappie yesterday. I had to pack and then got into a HUGE fight with my mom.**

Chapter 8: No-hands

I stayed the night at the Cullen's house. They were nice enough to give me the spare room. Despite my protests, I knew I had nowhere to go.

I went up to the room, and sat down on the couch. There was no bed. I had a lot to learn about this "half-life" I had been handed. Right now I was walking around "no-handed" if you catch my drift.

Carlisle and Edward were talking downstairs. "She's unusual. Did you see how she didn't even notice how Bella, who is completely human, was right in front of her? She didn't even try to attack her." I could hear them clearly, even though I was three floors above them, must be another perk.

"Maybe that's her power. She's immune to human blood. If that's true, then she could go back to school and have a semi-normal life," that was Edward speaking.

"No. She's not immune. She reacted to Billy's blood. But not until I told her what it was that she smelled. Before I told her, she just thought something was cooking."

"Then she's unusual. Just keep her away from Bella, please Carlisle. Until we know what her power is," Edward pleaded.

"You need to keep her away, she's your girlfriend. But I'm sure Bella will agree once she knows why."

I tuned out at that point. Whoopdeedoo. I was special, huh? They'd see how special. I looked around, trying to find a way out. I didn't know how strong I was at this point. Sure, I threw Jake against the wall, but I could have done that with or without vampire powers. Gymnasts have strong biceps.

Walking around the room I saw a few ways of possible escape: the window, or the roof. But before I could even try, my door flew open and Edward was standing there. "Don't even think about it. I can read your mind. You aren't going anywhere."

"Ew, freak. Stay out of my head, why don't you?"

"I was trying. But now you are on top priority to watch. You can't leave until we know more about you."

"Great, I'm a lab rat now. I went from human, to vampire, to rat in only three days. That must be a fucking record." Pardon my language, but I was majorly pissed.

Edward laughed. I just glared even more.

"You're funny. I vote we keep you. Of course, that's not my say, that's yours once we check you out."

I just turned my back on him.

He laughed again and walked out the door. "We'll call you in a little bit to test you."

"Yeah, I'll make sure to be there." I said sarcastically.

He shut the door. _Yeah right. Like I'd ever let any of them touch me._

Later…

It was getting dark when someone knocked on my door again. This time it was one of the girls, Rosalie, I thought.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie. We need you to come down now."

"You need me? Yeah? That's too bad. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's not up to you to decide," she opened the door a little wider and I saw two of the other boys, Emmett and Jasper standing behind her.

"Oh shoot."

"Yeah, shoot."

Emmett picked me up by my arms and Jasper grabbed my feet. "LET ME GO!!!!!"

"Sorry, newbie, not gonna happen."

"AAAAAAAAEEEEEHHHHH!"

But no matter how hard I thrashed or how loud I screamed they didn't let me go until we got to the basement. I didn't try to run. I knew by now I wouldn't get anywhere. _I hate vampires._ I saw Edward smirk, and remembered his oh-so-convenient talent of reading minds. _Get. Out._

He shook his head no.

Before I could yell anything, Carlisle walked in with Bella.

"Hello, Mackenzie. Now, we don't want to put Bella in danger, but in this case, we need her help. And I doubt you'd get anywhere near her with all of us protecting her.

At that comment, Edward took a step closer to her.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do?"

"Well, so far, you seem unfazed by Bella, who is full of blood," Bella flinched at that. "And you aren't trying to attack her."

"And that means… what?" I still didn't get it, and was beginning to feel stupid.

"Most newborns couldn't even control themselves with a human in the same mile radius as them. So we think your power might be immunity to the smell of blood," Carlisle explained.

"But I went after Billy."

"Not until I told you what the smell was. Of course, sometimes powers take a little while to develop. You had just woken up, I didn't expect you to have full control immediately."

"Ok, so test me." I was starting to understand what was happening. That didn't make it any better, but at least I understood my new life.

"Ok, blood."

I just stood there. No out of control feeling, no desire to drink her blood. Nothing.

"Um… so… yeah… how bout them Yankees?" **(Note: I hate the Yankees (go Phillies) but she's from NY, so don't shoot me)**

Emmett laughed at that, a big, booming laugh. It fit him well. Then Jasper started giggling too, but his was high pitched and girly. Not at all what I expected. It was enough to put me in a better mood. I uncrossed my arms for the first time since I had arrived.

"Well, I guess that clears everything up. You are unaffected by human blood. This is something I've never seen before."

"Oh, and reading minds is normal?" I said.

"Yes, actually."

"Oh…" that confused me, what was with these people? "So, can I go?"

"I would prefer if you stayed here a bit longer, at least until you aren't front page news anymore."

That hit me, my parents.

"What about my family? What do they think happened?"

"They think you were attacked walking home from Jacobs' house. We put fake fingerprints there and everything. Even a body that looks like you. But it's not, we couldn't do anything more."

"So, what happens when they find out it's not me?"

"Hopefully, they won't. But they will, and then they will try to find her murderer and you will be classified at kidnapped or missing. That's all we can do."

"I- I need to sit down. Do you mind if I go up to my room again?"

"No, go ahead, honey," Esme said. She was obviously a motherly figure to these people.

I went up the stairs, walking what seemed like normal pace, but was much faster than I could have if I was still human. Looks like another perk in the vampire business.

_Whoo. So I'm a freak as a human and as a vampire. And vampires are freaks! So I'm the freakiest freak, huh. How you like that, Edward._

I heard him laughing from somewhere below me.

**There you go! This one's extra long; so don't shoot me for not updating yesterday! Lol. I might write another chapter tonight, but don't count on it, so I'll see you all again next week! Tootles chickadees! (Meredith, that's so mine!)**

**Review, and I'll give you a virtual cookie in the next chapter. –smiles-**


	10. Swedish Fall

**Ok, I'm ignoring the fact that I have only gotten two reviews so far on the last chapter –glares at readers- and I am giving you a going away present. Even though I am the one going away…**

Chapter 9: Swedish Fall

Mom's POV

The officer had knocked on the door at 6:45 Monday. He had introduced himself as Chief Swan, and was very nice and polite. But in my gut I knew, he wasn't there to just be nice. Something was wrong.

My baby, my sweet, smart, athletic little baby. She was gone. Dead, so they told me. I kept hoping, praying that this was a dream, an episode of that show Mackenzie loved, Punked or something like that.

But it wasn't. Mackenzie was dead. They had found her body, covered in burns and scrapes. Yet her skin was cold.

I hadn't broke down quite yet. My husband said I was just in shock. What was there to be in shock about? Nothing had happened to her, nothing.

I kept telling myself that, but I knew it wasn't true. It would only be a matter of time before I had to stop lying to myself.

I had to keep lying to myself as long as I could, though. I wouldn't make it if I didn't.

Dad's POV

The officer, Chief Swan, had told us the news. Mackenzie, our daughter, Mackenzie, was dead. Cold, lifeless, stopped heart.

I broke down right away. Crying until I had no tears left, and then still finding more to cry.

My wife, though, she didn't show any emotion. None at all. Her face had been blank and empty since he had come.

She was in shock, I thought. It was a huge blow moving to a new place, and losing your daughter the next day. She would probably blame herself. Saying that if she hadn't made us move, Kenz would be alive, or if she hadn't let her go to her friends' house, she wouldn't be dead.

In a way, I did agree. A little. I had never completely liked the idea to the move. I hadn't thought picking up and going across the country, leaving our jobs and life, was a good idea.

And now, because of it, our daughter was dead.

Dead.

Dead.

_Dead…_

Gone.

Jake's POV

I put down the paper after reading the small blurb. It had described someone's death, but not Kenz's. She was safe with the Cullen's.

_Why does everything bad happen to me!!!!_

First I had loved Bella. It hadn't been imprinting, but it had been close. Then, when I do imprint, the girl gets bitten and now is my natural enemy! What luck I had, right?

_Life sucks._

Of course, if I was only upset about that, I could only imagine what Kenz's family was going through. They thought she was dead. In a way she was. Her heart was dead, but her body was still walking.

_What am I going to do? I love Kenz with all my heart, but she's a vampire. I want to rip her apart at the same time that I was to kiss her and hold her forever. How can we ever be together?_

I thought I had a hard choice ahead, but I had no idea how hard it would really be. And how much life was going to suck in a few days.

_Sneak Peak:_

_I walked up to him, "Jake."_

"_Kenz." He replied._

"_I love you."_

"_I- I love you too. More than anyone in the world. But, I can't do this!"_

_He turned and walked away, not looking back._

**Ok, that's the last one for the day. And the week. What will you do for the next week without me! OMG! You'll survive. You'll have to, right? You wanna know what comes next, of course.**

**So, review. Cuz I'm still angry about only getting 2 reviews so far… **

**Love you all!**

**REVIEW! I'm addicted to them!**


	11. Aerial

**Whoo! I'm back and tanner than ever! Well, maybe just tanner than when I left… how u likes dat Meredith! Love you!**

**Anyways, wow, where did I leave off? I forget! Did u all love that sneak peak??? It's coming in a chapter or two. This chapter is fluff… sorry… my brain is still in sunny, warm Florida, not icy Pennsylvania!!!! So. Not. Bubbly.**

Chapter 10: Aerial

Kenz's POV

After the pointless testing, I went back up to the guest room I was currently occupying. The pain at the back of my throat hadn't stopped, and I really wanted some water or some thing.

I opened the door and sank onto the couch. _Might as well give up resisting this, it's not gonna change._

At that moment, Edward decided to make his entrance.

"Hey, Mackenzie—"

"Kenz."

"Sorry, Kenz. Do you want to go hunting with Alice and me? We figure you're thirsty since you haven't fed since you woke up."

"Say what?"

"I said," he ignored my Gangsta attitude, "do you want to go hunting? Alice and I are going to a park a few miles from here."

"Um, I guess… do you mean like, hunting with guns or whatever? Cuz I'm kinda against that crap."

"No," he laughed, "We have to hunt for blood. And since you are immune to human blood, you're gonna be introduced to our way of hunting, animals."

I just stared at him. Hunting? Like jump on them and suck their blood? Whoa. I guess I really was a vampire. Not just some icy white girl.

"Hello? Kenz? Hunting, with our teeth, for blood. That's what we eat."

"Whoa. I just had a big epiphany."

"Really, you just realized that you have to drink blood. Whoop dee do. Let's go!" He was impatient to get going.

I was puzzled on how he knew what my epiphany was until I remembered he reads minds.

_No secrets in this house, huh?_

He smiled. "None."

… The Woods…

We ran to a little forest a few miles north of the house. There was no one within miles, Alice said.

"Watch us hunt, Kenz! Then you can try it!" Alice was in a very good mood.

I stepped back and watched them do their thing.

Edward was first, he grabbed a deer. Grabbed is the wrong word, but it was too complex to really describe what he did.

Then Alice. She also hunted a deer. But her hunting technique was much more graceful and smooth. Edward's had been a bit jerky.

Then it was my turn. I swallowed hard. Butterflies decided to make an appearance in my stomach.

"Come on, Kenz. It's easy. Just let go."

And I did. And it was amazing.

I let everything go, all my worries, my pain, and just gave myself over to my nose and my eyes.

It happened so quickly and so suddenly I didn't even realize I had killed it until I was holding the deer in my hands. Blood seeping through a cut in its neck.

I still didn't smell anything, and I wasn't overwhelmed by the smell like Edward and Alice had, but I was thirsty. So I stuck my head down and drank.

… The House…

"Carlisle?" I said into the dark house. The sun had set and everyone was off doing something.

"Yes?" Came the answer.

"Can I talk to you about my… power…"

"Sure, Kenz. Come into my study so we can talk face to face."

"Well, I think my immunity to blood may not be limited to just human blood."

"What makes you think that?" He had put down his papers and was concentrating on me.

"When we were hunting today, I didn't have any overpowering need for the blood once I killed the animal. I didn't smell anything. It wasn't like Edward and Alice's kills. They were wild with bloodthirstiness. Nothing like that happened to me."

He thought for a moment. "Hmm, maybe your power isn't only aversion to human blood, but aversion to all blood. This is very unusual."

"Why do you think it's that way?" 

"It may have something to do with Jake."

"Jake? What, his werewolf thing?"

"He imprinted on you, which means he has fallen in love with you, but deeper than that. His attraction may have something to do with your human tendencies."

"Oh, um, ok." I was still confused, but I left him alone. I needed to think.

I was going to see Jake tomorrow and clear some things up.

**There, wasn't that happy-making? Sorry, I'm talking in Pretty speech cuz I am reading Extras by Scott Westerfeld. Best. Book. Ever.**

**Review please! Sorry this was kinda fluffy!**


	12. Front Handspring

**-Glares at readers again- I come back from Florida, tired, cranky, and cold, and post a chapter because you all begged for one. But, no one thinks to review that chapter!!! You have made me a very angry writer… **

**So review this chapter please. **

**This is the last chapter. If you want an epilogue, review!**

**Disclaimer: I just realized I never put one in! I own Kenz and her family, but nothing else…**

Chapter 11: Front Handspring

Kenz's POV

I spent the rest of the night thinking of things to say to Jake.

_Do you love me? No, that sound's cliché. _

_How about, have you imprinted on me… I guess that would work…_

It turned out all my prepping for going over to his house was unnecessary. He came to me.

… Morning…

The door rang at 7:00 AM on Friday.

Emmett answered it. I stayed in my room; I still didn't know how much control I had. And I was still thinking about Jake. Too much thinking for it to be healthy.

That night, I realized something important. I had only known Jake for a few days, but I loved him. Very "story-book ending," but it was true. I really did love him.

"Kenz!" Emmett called.

"Yeah?"

"Door's for you."

"Who is it?"

"Come and see for yourself!"

I sighed, exasperated. But I went anyway.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw our visitor was Jake. _Great… well at least he saved me a trip._

I walked up to him, "Jake."

"Kenz." He replied.

"I love you."

"I- I love you too. More than anyone in the world. But, I can't do this! I want to kill you as much as I want to kiss you. It's tearing me apart."

_Me too…_

He turned and walked away, not looking back.

"Wait!" I called.

He paused for a moment, looking at his car. He made a small motion to turn back to me. Then changed him mind, got into the car and drove away.

I crumpled.

It was like slow motion. My legs buckled and the world went by. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the floor, dry sobbing my eyes out. _Stupid vampire eyes._

I wanted to cry right now. To sob and sniffle and get sympathy.

Instead I got a big hug from Emmett… and one from Alice and one from Edward and one from Rosalie… etc.

It helped, but not much. Jake had still walked away from me.

He had left me. Like how Edward had left Bella (he told me about that). But it was much worst first hand.

… Nighttime…

I cried and cried and cried. But still no tears came. _Damn it._

… Morning…

By morning, I was okay. Jake was just a guy. A werewolf at that. My worst enemy. And he smelled terrible, like wet dog.

I was so over him. In a few days, he was going to beg for me back, but he wouldn't get me. I was my own woman now. Open to explore all sides of my newfound vampireness. And that included staying as far away from werewolves as I could.

_How you like them apples, Jake. That's what you get when you mess with me!_

I walked downstairs, "Anyone up for a hunting trip?"

**Ok, that was the last chapter. Did you like it? I hate Jake, so I had to make him have no one. Cuz he is an evil, vile, wet dog. **

**I'll write an epilogue, if you review a LOT! Like 5 or more review please!**

**If you read this, you are obliged to write a review.**


	13. Epilogue: Stick it

**Here it is, y'all. The epilogue! Yay! Ok, before I begin, I want you guys to know that I have a poll on my page, so if you could take it, that'd be great!**

Epilogue: Stick it

10 years later…

Kenz's POV

I pulled up to school in my lime green VW Bug. Not fast, I know, but it was a childhood dream to have one someday…

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella pulled up next to me. Alice and Jasper were in my car.

The last few years had been full of changes. I had first learned how to properly hunt; then I had developed my power… now I almost didn't need to drink blood, not more than once a month: I had enrolled in the school here; and I had gotten over Jake.

Oh yeah! And Bella had become a vampire. But this isn't about her. It's about me and my last ten years…

So, I had gotten over Jake. He had never come back, so I'd had no choice. Plus everyone in the house had urged me to get over it. He was dangerous; he would kill me.

So, eventually, I truly did forget about him. But today would be the day that would change that. I don't know why he picked today, but he did. And my life got all disrupted again because of it.

… In school…

It was lunch. I was sitting at our usual table, away from the windows. As Alice and I were discussing the pros and cons of shopping verses hunting this weekend, a tall, dark skinned boy walked into the cafeteria. Everyone but me immediately perked up, smelling an enemy: werewolf. I, of course, couldn't smell anything different. My power prevented that, unfortunately.

But I could see the boy; I could see it was Jake.

He had grown a bit since I had last seen him, ten years ago. He had broadened out in his shoulders and chest. (I saw a few girls give him a second glance) But he didn't look at anything but me.

His eyes pierced into mine, and he motioned outside.

I stood up before anyone could stop me and walked as fast as humanly possible (not vampirely possible) to him.

"What do you want?" I sounded harsh, good.

"I need to talk to you," he replied.

"You've had ten years to do that. You walked away from me. I'm over you and I want you gone. Now." I was flat out angry now. He wanted to talk to me! After he had just walked away, after I had told him I love him!

No freaking way.

"Well, yeah. I'm sorry about that. But I want to get together again, I still love you, Kenz."

"It's Mackenzie now. I've changed it back. And no, it's too late. You really think you can just walk in here after years and take me back? Ha! Think again, dog!" I turned and stormed back into the cafeteria, fuming.

"Kenz! Wait!"

"Fuck you, Jake. Go play with your little doggie friends and leave me alone!"

"No."

"Well then you'll be wasting your time. We. Are. Over."

The entire cafeteria burst into applause, I guess I'd been talking a lot louder than I'd thought.

"How you like them apples, Jake. Even they agree with me," I crossed my arms and looked smug.

He started shaking. Oh my god! He was going to phase right here!

But he managed to stop, clenched his hands and stormed out of the school.

As soon as he was out of sight I collapsed. I was shaking too. I was nervous as hell, and damn right angry too! Ugh! How dare he!

… After school…

I was still steaming from the confrontation with Jake. I knew he wasn't gonna leave me alone. It wasn't in his nature.

Knock! Knock!

There was someone at the door. Strange, no one ever came here.

I opened the door to Jake; he was standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking sheepish.

Slam! No way was I talking to him again.

"Kenz! Open the door, please!"

"No way, Jake. Just go home! We're over! Go imprint on someone else!"

"I can't! I've spent the last ten years missing you and regretting my decision to walk away."

He was going to have to live with his decision, I told him. You make the choice, you gotta go with it.

I could here him crying outside.

It almost made me open the door to him, again. But no way. I was so over him!

"I'm sorry, Kenz! Please! Forgive me!"

I opened the door again, his smile grew as he saw me. "You know what, Jakey? You can just take that apology and shove it up you--"

"Hey, Mackenzie! Who's at the door?" Emmett yelled, cutting off my sentence.

"It's Jake, Em. Wanna come say 'hi'?"

"Sure! Why not! I'll give him a piece of me!"

Slam! Rock collided with fur. The fight was on. I would've joined in, but… Emmett seemed to have it under control. He didn't need me at all! Ok, I'll admit it; I was scared to death of getting in there. No way Jesus!

The fighting stopped as suddenly as it had started, and Jake lay on the ground. He looked dead.

"He's dead," Emmett told me, confirming my thoughts.

"Good," I said. Jake was out of my way for good, now I could get on with my "life."

I sighed happily…

_**The End…**_

**Hooray! This was the last chapter. Did you like it? I liked writing it! And this one is also dedicated to Meredith. Cuz she loves Jake, and I hate him. Whoo! Authors always win!**

**Ok, review please! And don't forget to take the poll!**

**P.S. Review!**

**P.P.S. Poll!**

**P.P.P.S. I swear this is the last one. What should my next story be? Funny (ex. Emmett goes Emo), Dramatic (ex. Blue Moon), or something else? PM me and tell me!**


End file.
